Marry Me
by thenerdwithoutglasses
Summary: Faberry AU: Quinn comes home to find that Rachel wants her to ask her the question that has been held back for fourteen years. Rachel knows that only way she can get through to her is through song and she knows exactly which one to sing. She just needs a little help. Inspired by the Eurovison :) Complete for the moment but who knows... Please review :)


**Marry me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, these characters or the song Marry Me.**

**A/N:** Prompted by Finland's performance at the Eurovision. This song stuck with me and the little ideas in my head would not go away. So umm here you go.

* * *

I am walking up my driveway to our bright yellow door that Rachel insisted on having because it gave a good first impression. It was either that or a gold star stuck to their door but I thought this was a better compromise. It always left a smile on my face when I come home from work because it reminded me off the fun they had actually painting it. Not just the door got covered in yellow paint that Saturday afternoon.

After opening the door I realised that there was not the sound of feet running around the place which was strange. Usually Harmony was running around dancing and singing to her favourite musical number which changed every week. The house was never quite except when Harmony stayed with her Auntie Tana and Aunt Britt. Of course we have to keep Sugar the next night so Santana and Brittany could recover.

I walk into the living area after leaving my coat and shoes in the hall because Rachel is really pernickety about that. It is something I never understood but I guess that is what helps us because we are so different but we work. Rachel performs on stage and I am always there watching her on her opening night. I run a successful editor's office in the city and Rachel is always there to take me out to lunch when she isn't rehearsing.

"Rach are you in here?" I call out and look around but there isn't anyone in the room or in the dining room.

I know that if my two girls are anywhere in the house together they have to be in our music room in the basement. When we moved in after leaving Kurt and Blaine in the apartment in Bushwick Rachel insisted on creating a music room as I asked for a study. Rachel was four months pregnant with Harmony so we had it renovated into a huge big room with a mini recording studio before she was born.

I can hear voices on the other side of the door but there sounds to be more than just two voices down there. I open the door and slowly climb down the stairs to see Santana and Brittany standing there smiling with matching red dresses. I laugh at San's face because I can see that she obviously chose to be dressed like this; I never thought Brittany had her that whipped.

"Hi Harmony. How was school?" I ask my little girl who is giggling with Sugar beside all the percussion instruments. You would seriously think this was a high school music room with the amount of stuff in here.

"It was great Mama. We were writing stories today and teacher told me to hurry up and start but I told her that you said the best stories always come from the heart and take longer to find. She sighed but really liked it when it was finally done. She's putting it on the wall!" The seven year old smiles at me and I can't help but be so proud of her.

"She liked my story too Auntie Q. She said that I put too many ducks in it though but my ending was the best part. The duck and the unicorn got married and lived happily ever after." Sugar squealed and I laughed along with Santana and Brittany. Everyone knows that she is Brittany's daughter after your first 30 seconds with her.

"That's amazing Mony and Sugar. Where is Mummy H?"

"Mummy is right here." I hear Rachel's voice coming from behind me and I gasp quietly at how beautiful she looks. She has her hair down and is wearing a simple white dress but she literally took my breath away.

"Wow." I say and I can hear Brittany giggling behind me.

"Leave all comments until afterwards please." She says and walks onto the small stage and Britt and S follow her. I don't know how I didn't notice that the stage was set up with three microphones and red lights.

"What are you doing baby?" I ask her raising my eyebrow in confusion at her knowing smirk.

"You'll see Mama." Little Harmony says and runs over to the sound system and presses play while I sit down on one the stools. An unfamiliar song blasts out through the speakers and Brittany and Santana strike a pose.

Rachel _with Britt, Santana, Harmony and Sugar _

Spying on you undercover, drinking coffee with your mother  
_Am I getting closer?_  
Baby, I feel like a sinner, skipping dinner to get thinner  
_Where is my proposal?_

I watch Rachel as she sings and my eyes widen at the lyrics. I know that we have our own house, a daughter and we have been together since the start of junior year but we are not actually married. S and Britt were married the summer before Brittany and Rachel got pregnant. With Rach being on Broadway and having Mony I guess we never got around to it but I was hoping that would change.

I'm your slave and you're my master  
Oh baby, come on, take your shot

So marry me, I'll be your queen bee  
_I'll love you endlessly_  
I do it for you, _for you, for you  
_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby

I'll play your game, I'll change my last name  
I'll walk the walk of shame  
I do it for you, _for you, for you_  
Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

I laugh as Harmony and Sugar play the bells when Rachel, S and Britt are harmonizing together. I don't know the song but it definitely suits Rachel's voice but then again what song does she not sound amazing singing?

I know where the future's heading, I can see my perfect wedding  
_Isn't that just bracing?_  
I don't think there are no ladies who will give you cuter babies  
_Isn't that amazing?_

Harmony jumps out from behind the bells and Brittany twirls her around and I smile feeling the tears welling in my eyes. Thank the Lord I put on waterproof mascara this morning.

I'm your slave and you're my master  
Oh baby, come on, take your shot

So marry me, I'll be your queen bee  
_I'll love you endlessly_  
I do it for you, _for you, for you_  
Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby

I'll play your game, I'll change my last name  
I'll walk the walk of shame  
I do it for you, _for you, for you  
_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong_

This is the day, I don't wanna wait much longer now  
If you run away, I'm gonna find you anyhow  
Oh yeah  
_Whatchu waiting, whatchu waiting  
Whatchu waiting,_ whatchu waiting for?

Brittany and Santana dances around the stage and it looks like Britt put in a bit of work into this. It certainly isn't a spontaneous performance. I feel my heart swell thinking that Rach put in all this effort for me.

So marry me, I'll be your queen bee  
_I'll love you endlessly_  
I do it for you_, for you, for you  
_Yeah, I do it for you, marry me, baby

I'll play your game, I'll change my last name  
I'll walk the walk of shame  
I do it for you_, for you, for you_  
Yeah, I do it for you, marry me baby

_Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong  
Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong_  
Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong

I walk straight up to in front of where Rachel is standing and clap quietly wiping away a few of the tears running down my cheeks.

"Look girls a standing ovation." Santana chimes in and Brittany and the girls giggle but Rachel just looks lovingly at me.

"You deserve it. That was just outstanding. You were outstanding baby." I say looking straight back at Rachel and smiling.

"So did you get the message?" She says with a look of seriousness in her eyes.

"Yeah I think I did. Rachel you are the love of my life; you have given me everything I could ever need." I pause to hear a small gasp and little feet scampering up the stairs and I smile to myself because Harmony remembered what I told her. Rachel just looks at me but I continue trying to think of what I say next to the picture of Rachel on my desk in my office.

"When I was young I always thought I would live by myself because I thought there was no one that was like me and knew what I needed; not what I wanted. I never knew that I would find someone that special when I was sixteen. You literally stormed into my life on the first day of high school and frankly I was afraid of what you did to me." Santana and Brittany laugh because they were the ones who sat through countless gay panics and told me it was okay.

"Now I couldn't be more grateful that you came into my life and that you are always there for me. You kept me going during finals and supplied me with all the coffee I wanted and a talk about how bad all the caffeine was for me with each cup."

"You gave me a beautiful daughter who looks just like you with her long brown hair and acts just like you singing around the house at the age of three. But she is like me with her eyebrow raise and her love of books." I hear more footsteps running down the stairs and I look over to see Britt had a knowing look on her face.

"These past fourteen years have been everything anyone could hope for and nothing I ever imagined. You are so beautiful inside and out no matter what anyone says. You are a golden star in my life who guides me in the right way. You are the Maria to my Tony, the Maureen to my Joanne, the Fanny to my Nick, the Donna to my Sam, the Elphaba to my Glinda, you are my everything Rachel and I want everyone to know that."

I motion for Harmony to come over to me and I take the box that was in my beside table from her. I gently get down on one knee and I hear Santana gasp.

"So Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

I open up the velvet box to reveal a sparkling white gold engagement ring with a big diamond in the middle and smaller ones surrounding it. It is one that I know Rach always wanted because she pointed it out to me when we were buying her Dad a watch for his fiftieth all those years ago in Ohio. I asked my mother to bring it to New York with her the last time she visited.

"Yes of course I will." She says and she pulls me up to meet her lips in a kiss that leaves me breathless. I pull back a gently slip the ring on her finger and I hear squeals from beside me.

"I-I love you so much Quinn Fabray. You never fail to amaze me." She says and I kiss her slowly this time, trying to remember this moment the best I can.

"I really loved the song baby. You all were great especially you H and Sugar." I laugh along with S and Britt and take my fiancé in my arms. It feels amazing to finally say that.

"Group hug!" Harmony shouts and everyone jumps in giggling and cheering before Brittany speaks.

"So Quinnie, when's the wedding?"

* * *

A/N: The End? I don't even know :) Please tell me what you thought of it! Everyone who is cool ships Faberry so you know you want to review!  
I just wanted to say that I thought it was really cool for Finland to do something like that on the Eurovision and props to Krista Siegfrids for this unbelievably catchy song. Go look it up now!


End file.
